the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Little, random things that bug me about HOA
There are so many little things that just drive me nuts about the show, and these are things that I'd struggle to write a full blog about if doing them alone. SO, HERE'S A COMPILATION. - The Flaw That Should Have Made Season One's Plot Pointless This is a tiny one, but it bugs the hell out of me. Basically, the whole "Chosen One" confusion between Joy and Nina was that the teachers thought Joy was born on the 7th hour, but she was really born at 7PM, and NINA was born on the true 7th hour. Right? Well maybe this would have worked...in AMERICA. But let me point out that the show takes place in England. England uses a 24 hour clock. (Anyone catching on yet?) To the Brits, Joy would have been born at 19:00. There would have been no confusion at all over her being born on the 7th hour,'' because it would not have been 7:00.'' That plot hole annoys the hell out of me, even though it's so minor that when I mentioned it to Haley- you know, a Brit- she commented that she had never even noticed regardless. So I can see why it's never been mentioned before- you have to go out of your way to find it like I did- but it's still pretty frustrating. -The Key To Importance In the Sibunaverse, it seems that you just aren't important to anything big unless you happen to be chosen in some way. This is very, very upsetting. Because yes, maybe Sibuna does a lot of important work and other characters greatly influance what happens in the storyline. But... The C1 and The Osirian get all the visions, dreams, clues, etc. while the Sibuna Gang are really just there to support them and in the Third Season it didn't even seem like Patricia and Alfie were needed at all for the mystery, and Fabian and KT really just played side-kick to Eddie- while Eddie technically could have done everything on his own if he had the key. And in season 2, the world seemed to be targetting Nina- the C1 suddenly became the most important person ever, when in the first season they were just the person who could build a cup and use a locket. Everything that happened to her friends were just because they chose to be near her- they weren't big enough to warrant being hurt for other reasons. In the end, it was Eddie who saved the day because he was the Osirian, while everyone else just sort of stood there. Being the C1 and Osirian should be important, don't get me wrong. But it should not make a person the center of the universe. It should not downgrade the rest of Sibuna to side-kick status. Remember in the first season, when all the Sibuna Members seemed generally important to what was going on? That was because each of them had their own skills and goals outside of the mystery. I now blame the downgrade in their importance on the upgrade in importance of Eddie and Nina, because they were the special ones and they were basically given full reigns over Sibuna no matter what. Please tell me someone understands, I don't think I explained that well enough... - Eddie And Sweetie Never Actually Talked And I'm talking about the "important thing" Mr. Sweet wanted to tell Eddie about. They made a big deal about it in the second season, and obviously didn't see each-other over the summer, so they couldn't have talked about it then. But season 3...it never came up. I'm pissed because that could have been great development for both of them. If they had just put one scene in there where they finally talk, or have Eddie go off on the fact that he still doesn't know what his dad wanted to tell him and now it's too late to talk about it, ''it would have been satisfying and just plain awesome for the show. Because yeah, they did sort of drift apart during this season, but it'd have been a little less upsetting if we saw them tying up that issue first. Besides, it's a loose end, and I hate loose ends...(Tears of gold, anyone?) - Relationship Shit These relationships bug me for a big reason, and this time I won't be picking apart things like "oh, it happened too fast" or "they can't even talk to each other". This time, I want to cover to near-universal issues these pairings have. 1- Whenever the pairing has an issue, it's the boy who fixes it. Fabina having problems? It's okay, Fabian will get back with Nina. Peddie fighting again? Eddie will initiate the kiss. Jara unsure of their feelings for each-other? Jerome just does the asking out at the very, very end! The only pairing I can think of that consistantly breaks this chain is Amfie, because it tended to be Amber who fixed the issues. But then, it's still one person doing all the work. Anyways, my point is, the boys are most always the ones who have to make the first move to fix things. Oh, the girls can end'' things- but the boys have to put them together again. (Season 2 Peddie were actually not bad, because they were both sort of equal, but Season 3? Forget it, it's Eddie all the way. Thanks, Trixie.) 2- Pairings are either total opposite or gender-swapped versions of each-other. In the end, the GS pairings were the cool new thing; in the beginning, it was more of the opposites-attract thing. Yes, these pairings can be realistic, but why make it so damn obvious? They don't need to talk for a while or develop feelings over time, no, they just need to be overly-similar to eachother, or alternatively, almost too different to function properly. I HATE IT. I HATE IT ALL. - The Time And Setting Works In Favor Of The Plot In HOA, time either speeds things up unrealistically, or slows it down. The setting bends itself to the needs of the characters. Either way, there are too many errors based around timing and setting that it's really, really annoying. Here's some examples- - Nina managing to hide the cup under the stage, when the prom was happening at the exact same time, then ran into the prom from...wherever the hell they want us to think she really was. - Patricia making it through the tunnels blinded, which was awesome, but based on how slow she was, Victor totally should have caught her. - Characters managing to get to the gatehouse in just the amount of time required to make the scene work - Jerome managing to have just enough time to go delete the email during the eclipse, when it really should have been caught immediately - Eddie magically escaping from the ambulance to get to the basement - The tunnels having magically spawned another passage during the third season This is so annoying because just because a plot wants something to happen, doesn't mean the laws of the world should be broken! - Piper's First Meeting With Sibuna Makes My Brain Hurt This is something similar to the issue of how Nina got the cup under the stage. Here's a quick breakdown of the scene: Piper's bag was being searched for the Ox Bell, and Sibuna thought she was Patricia. They discovered she didn't have the Ox Bell and Sibuna was like "good job, Patricia!" A minute later, Sibuna goes down the hallway and Patricia appears, dressed completely differently than Piper and with the Ox Bell. Nobody questions how this was possible or mentions what happens earlier at all. Uh...what? This makes my brain hurt. IT JUST DOES NOT COMPUTE! So those are just a bunch of little things that piss me off about the show! I hope you enjoyed this! 'Don't forget to check out the Advertising Inc blog, written by someone who totally is not me. Like...at all. ' ' ' Category:Blog posts